masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Arms
| rarity = Very Rare | type = Global Enchantment | casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Each and every friendly Normal Unit and Hero is under the effect of a Holy Weapon spell, receiving a bonus. Each of these units may now attack Weapon Immune units without triggering their special Defense bonuses. }} Holy Arms is a Very Rare Global Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on the overland map to permanently enchant each and every friendly Normal Unit and Hero with the Holy Weapon spell. As per the rules of Holy Weapon, each affected unit receives a To Hit bonus of , and its weapons are considered to be if not already better. Rival wizards may not dispel a unit's Holy Weapon during combat - they would have to Disjunct the Holy Arms spell itself on the overland map to achieve this! Holy Arms requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. It will continuously automatically affect all valid units, including those created after the spell was cast. If Holy Arms is removed or dispelled, all friendly units lose their Holy Weapons. Effects Holy Arms continuously affects all friendly Normal Units and Heroes with the Holy Weapon spell - imbuing their weapons with divine energy that increases their accuracy and allows them to penetrate through Weapon Immunity. The Holy Weapon effect is maintained constantly and cannot be dispelled from any individual unit during combat. Global Holy Weapon : While Holy Arms is active, each and every friendly Normal Unit and Hero is considered to be permanently under the effect of a Holy Weapon spell, gaining the same bonuses and abilities as that spell bestows. Holy Weapon gives the affected unit a , which allows it to cause more damage on average with each Melee Attack and non-magical Ranged Attack (not including , , and ), though it doesn't increase the maximum amount of damage the unit can cause. Additionally, an affected unit is considered as having a . This allows it to attack enemy units possessing Weapon Immunity without triggering the associated Defense bonus for those enemies. If the unit already has , or weapons, it does not benefit from this specific effect. Because Holy Arms is the source of these bonuses, rather than an individual Holy Weapon spell cast on each unit, the above effects are permanent so long as Holy Arms is in play. They cannot be dispelled during combat nor by using the Disenchant Area spell on the unit's stack. In fact, computer-controlled enemy wizards will often waste attempting to remove the Holy Weapon effect from these units, to no avail. Note that Chaos Channeled and Undead units do not benefit from this spell at all, as they are not considered Normal Units. Holy Arms and Holy Weapon As long as Holy Arms is in play, you may not cast the Holy Weapon spell at all. There is no need to do so, as all valid units are already experiencing the same effect. You may only resume casting Holy Weapon after Holy Arms has been removed. When Holy Arms is cast, any existing Holy Weapon spell already affecting any of your units will be dispelled immediately. This is done to conserve , since Holy Weapon has an Upkeep Cost of which, naturally, is no longer required. In other words, all valid units will now enjoy the Holy Weapon effect without having to pay anything beyond Holy Arms' Upkeep Cost of exactly per turn - regardless of how many units it has affected. Usage Holy Arms may be cast only on the overland map, for the high Casting Cost of . As long as the spell remains in effect, each and every friendly Normal Unit and Hero will feel its benefits during combat, including units created before or after the spell was cast. The Holy Weapon effect only disappears from these units if Holy Arms is removed for any reason. To keep Holy Arms in effect, the casting wizard must pay an Upkeep Cost of exactly per turn - regardless of how many Normal Units it is affecting. Failure to pay this cost due to lack of will cause the spell to dissipate, along with each Holy Weapon effect it has bestowed. After casting the spell, its name will appear on the "Overland Enchantments" list in the Magic menu. The color in which the name is printed indicates which wizard controls the spell. If the player controls the spell, he or she may cancel it manually by clicking the name of the spell. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As a Very Rare spell, Holy Arms may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Holy Arms may not be acquired at the start of the campaign regardless of how many Spellbooks the wizard possesses. It must either be Researched during the game, or acquired through other means. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Holy Arms during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Holy Arms has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Holy Arms spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Holy Arms is a great spell to simply keep running - if you can afford it - for as long as possible. While in effect, all of your Normal Units and Heroes are slightly better than normal, for a relatively low Upkeep Cost. Use of Holy Arms renders the Holy Weapon spell obsolete, so you do not need to cast this spell anymore at all! Holy Arms is obviously better for armies relying primarily on Normal Units and/or Heroes. Of course, most -wielding wizards will rely on such armies, making this spell quite valuable for them. Remember that Holy Arms will automatically dissipate all existing Holy Weapon spells when it is cast. Therefore, do not cast Holy Weapon on any units while preparing to cast Holy Arms (except for emergencies). Category:Global Enchantments Category:Life